


naughty shenanigans at a wedding

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, Alternate Universe, Ass Play, Ass groping, Banter, Best Man, Dirty Talk, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunken hookup, Dry Humping, F/M, Fake Dating, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fingering, Groping, Kinky sex, Naughty Touching, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle AU - Freeform, Rumbelle Prompt, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Wedding, Wedding date, kilt, mr gold wears a kilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 17:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: a monthly rumbelling prompt,Non-Smut:Fake dating/arranged marriage AUactually smutty!!!





	naughty shenanigans at a wedding

**Author's Note:**

> there may have been some rick ashley playing while I wrote this, lol

mr gold stood behind the counter of his pawn shop staring forlornly at the wedding invention in his hand when the bell above the shop door jiggled.

"miss French." he said resigned as she walked toward him smiling warmly, 

"good morning to you too mr gold." she said teasingly and he smiled shyly.

"indeed."

"what? she asked tilting her head and looking at him curiously.

"what? he simply repeated shrugging his shoulders.

"what's that look about? she asked. eyeing the invention in his hand.

he sighed,

"miss French, how would you like a months free rent? he ventured.

"what's the catch? she asked cautiously.

"you'd have to accompany me as my pulse one to the wedding of an old association of mine." 

"like a date? she asked with a teasing smile.

"no, not no." he stuttered and she giggled.

"well, he sighed.actually you would be pretending to be my date for the evening." he said glumly.

"why? she asked.

"why, what? he replied.

"why would we be pretending to be dating? she asked in a flattery tone.

"because I'd rather not be the only bachelor there, I'm a little too old for that sort of thing wouldn't you agree." 

"fishing for compliments mr gold." she teased.

"no, he said flatly. now stop stalling. yes or no miss French.I don't have all day." 

she looked at him making a clicking sound with her tongue. "open bar?

"yes." he sighed.

"ok, I will go with you." she answered with a teasing grin. 

"deepest thanks, I promise not to take up too much of your time." 

"so when is this shindig? she excitedly asked.

"the wedding, is this weekend." he replied unenthused.

"don't leave a girl with too much notice do you gold." she said with a furrowed brow.

"ample time for you to prepare,I'm sure you more then a few suitable dresses in your closet." he dryly replied.

she frowned at his snide comment. "what time will you be picking me up? 

"6:45am, I think." 

"pardon." she shuttered.

"yes, I'm actually the best man and need to be there as early as possible." 

"you could have mention that before." she scowled.

"I could have, but then you might not have agreed." he smiled slyly.

"you drive a hard bargain mr gold." she said with mock annoyance.

"indeed, even free booze has a price." he said with a dark gleam in his eye.

"7:15." she glared.

"deal." he agreed with a knowing smirk.

"okey-dokey then, I'll see you later gold." she said as she turned and sashayed out the door.

 

mr gold parked his black Cadillac outside of miss French's apartment at 7:15am on the dot. and to his surprise and relief she promptly exited her apartment building with not quite her usual sunny disposition. she paused when she saw him holding the passenger side door opened for her.

"what are you..your wearing a kilt? she tentatively asked her eyes staring at his visible legs. 

"yes, he nodded. its traditional." 

"I..

"what's the matter miss French, cat got your tongue.well go on now laugh to your hearts content.get it all out before we get there." he said in a condescending tone.

"you, you look..handsome actually." she said blushing. 

"thank you dear, you look nice as well." he hesitantly replied and gestured for to get in the car.

"nice? is that the best you can do mr gold, she teased.I mean a girl gets up at the crack of dawn and forgoes any kind of breakfast in favor of being ready on time for you,try again." she said striking a pose.

he smiled wide baring his teeth. "you look lovely,now get in the car."

"there, was that so hard." she teased as she got into the passenger side.

"thank you miss French, for correcting my ill manners." he snidely replied.

"your welcome." she said smiling brightly and he grinned as he got into the driver's side. 

after the long tedious ceremony, the fake couple entered the reception hall arm in arm.

"well,that was..she began with a cheery smile.

"long boring, dreary." he said finishing her sentence and grabbing a glass of champagne from a passing waiter.

"yes, she agreed.but also sweetly romantic." 

he rolled his eyes and took a drink from his glass of champagne.

"well, shell we play pretend now? he asked.already dreading the long evening ahead.

she took his glass of champagne and downed it. "ok, ready." she said smiling broadly as they walked arm and arm greeting the other guests. convincingly acting the part of a happy couple in love.

 

later that afternoon mr gold stood watching as the other guests happily danced on the dance floor. some making fools of themselves trying to keep up with the younger couples. he smiled to himself actually enjoying the wedding reception.

"well now, there's that conniving smile.I certainty wasn't expecting you to show up.it's been too long." a tall well endowed blonde said. 

"Ingrid." he grinned.

"she's lovely gold." she smiled giving him a knowing look.

he turned to see his rented date for the evening standing by the bar smiling and merrily chatting away with the bartender.

"wherever did you find her? she asked.

he looked at her rising a brow. "and just what are you implying?

"down boy, must every conversation be a battle of words with you." she retorted.

he smirk. "oh how I have missed these little games we used to play."

"don't be an smart ass, I was merely saying that she suits you.I like her." she concluded with a smile.

"miss French, she..is quite lovely." he agreed clearing his throat and gazing forlornly at the tiny brunette in killer heels suddenly surrounded by younger suiters.

"don't let this one get away, gold." she said her voice just above a whisper and kissed him on his cheek before sauntering away.

he glanced back at his alluring date only to meet her stare.he took a long swig of his 3rd glass of champagne as she walked toward him. her charming beauty monetarily distracting him. 

"I have a confession to make." she whispered in his ear.

he smiled in amusement,smelling the alcohol on her breath and nodded his head taking another sip of his champagne.

"of course you do, dearie." he replied amused by her adorable intoxication.

"weddings make me extremely horny! she divulged unabashed. 

"I had to discard my panties in the restroom." she confessed with a self satisfied grin and pinched his butt.

he made a strangled noise,

"your turn gold, are you wearing anything under that kilt? she asked with a wicked grin.

"nothing." he replied looking at her with a sly smirk.

she met his hated stare and smiled wickedly. 

"show me." she challenged. 

he looked at her licking his lips and downed the rest of his champagne. he took her hand quickly leading her away from the rest of wedding party.

they snuck back into the room where the ceremony had been held.after he locked the double doors she took his hand leading him to stand on the altar smiling brightly.he met her look of longin grinning like a school boy and kissed her.his hungry mouth moving down her throat fumbling with giddy excitement as they both were tipsy.

"I'm not wearing anything under this skirt." she whispered as his hands moved down her waist.

"nether am I." he muttered against her throat with a lecherous grin.

"I know, she said playfully her hands moving under his kilt. I've been diying to do this all day." 

with a leer he pulled her against his chest.his hands moving under her skirt finding her completely bare underneath, he made a noise and squeezed her ass.she giggled and kissed him while his fingers slipped down in between her legs finding her slit.she moaned into his mouth as he stroked her.

"oh sweetheart, your so wet for me." he mumbled against mouth.

"yes! she moaned as his fingers moved inside her.

"oh yes, she moaned. yes! while her own hands moved under his kilt finding him bare as well.she gently stroked his thighs and butt.he grasp hold of her ass pressing her against him.

"oh yes, do that again! she moaned as his crafty fingers found that sensitive spot, 

he made a groaning sound as she squeezed his ass and backed her up against the wall.his tongue plundering her mouth muffling her moans of pleasure as his fingers explored her. she moaned into his mouth when he pressed up against her making her feel his hard cock, rubbing his erect cock against her.breaking the passionate kiss she looked up at him with a wicked smile her hands cupping his ass under his kilt. "mmm..nice buns."

"oh yes, buns of steel I'm sure." he agreed in a self deprecating tone.

"are you going to tease me, or are you going to fuck me with that hard cock! she said biting her lip.

"such, pretty crude words from such a sweet mouth." he growled his devious fingers teasing her swollen clit making her body shiver,

she dug her fingers into his short hair making him groan as he continued to tease her.his fingers roughly rubbing her clit before slipping back inside her. thrusting in and out of her quivering pussy,

"yes, yes I'm...so close.take me now! she cried.

he made a loud noise as she gipped his hard cock,

"well hello there, mr gold." she said grinning sweetly.

"miss French." he said with a smug smile lifting her skirt and rubbing up against her.making her moan as they grided against each other. 

"oh, oh for fucksake fuck me! she panted digging her nails into his ass,

he chuckled at her blatant eagerness. 

"you ready? he asked while rubbing his throbbing cock along her wet entrance.

"yes, please." she breathe her eyes glazed over with utter lust.

with sly smirk he pulled away from her and stepped back to look at her. enjoying her wanton state.

"perhaps we should..

she looked at him with indignant blue eyes. "don't you dare." she said and pulled him into another passionate kiss as they sunk to the floor.

"I want you, here now, on your back! she said straddling him and gasp when she felt him pressing against her. 

"fuck! he near shouted.

"ready." he asked and she frantically nodded her head as he thrusted inside her both crying out at the sensation of their bodies meeting. she bounced on his cock.riding him while he rutted into her fucking with their clothes still on until they both came in union,breathing heavy she sat astride him while he lied on the floor spent. 

"well that was a way to end a wedding." he rasp. 

she giggled. "isn't how all weddings end." 

"not at the alter, I'm sure." he replied and she giggled.

"well that was amazing." 

he nodded his hands leisurely stroking her legs.

"how long do we have before we have to go? she asked biting her lip.

"awhile, I guess why? 

she shrug her shoulders.

he smiled up at her."I need sometime, sweetheart." 

"me too, how long do we have before someone notices that were missing? she asked. 

he frowned. "maybe 15-minutes." 

"well, there are other things we can do in the mean time." she said her hands moving up his bare thighs.

"yes, many things." he agreed with his own hands moving under her skirt.

she bent down over him. her long hair cascading down over him and kissed him taking his breath away,


End file.
